


The Awkward Meeting.

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Meeting.

Cosima Niehaus had always been focused on her work. So much so she rarely left her hometown. This time however she had allowed her friends to drag her out of the house. They had insisted that she and her current girlfriend, Delphine, go to Nashville with them for a holiday. Whilst she was glad she had been invited she was also a little nervous that she and Delphine could have problems. She had googled many of the acts that she and her friends might see at the local music festival, there were three of interest to her. One, Rayna James was clearly going to hold Delphine's attentions, the others were far more her type. Scarlett O'Connor seemed a little nervous on stage, Cosima had googled many of the girls performances and she could hardly keep herself smiling, she just looked frightened. The last, the one she had the most interest in was Juliette Barnes. The girl was young, supposedly about 21. She was a troubled soul according to google and yet she clearly loved performing. Cosima could hardly tell how she was supposed to deal with her new knowledge. She had chosen to challenge Delphine to a little espionage, they would try to get backstage. 

They had been silent as they travelled down to Nashville. Delphine was happy to watch Cosima with her friends, she seemed happy and, much as Delphine would always pretend she was innocent, she enjoyed settling in with the group. They were often high or drunk, if not both, and yet they were very friendly. They had all soon settled into the hotel and Cosima was happy to have settled in with Delphine, they would be sharing a room, the boys would be down the hall. They would be heading down to the festival later. The group would seperate, the boyes believed that Delphine and Cosima were simply planning to check out Rayna and Juliette's sets, what they didn't know was the plan they shared to get backstage. Cosima had been the one to smirk first, making her way confidently to the backstage area. She had faked them both backstage passes, passes that claimed that they were competition winners (a fake competition that Rayna and Juliette would later realise had never even been something they planned). She was the winner of the Juliette section of the prize of course and Delphine had won the challenge to meet Rayna. Much as she hoped to still have Delphine as a girlfriend by the end of the trip, both women had agreed that, for once, they would both be free to do whatever they liked, if the two women they were meeting were open to it. 

They had both got backstage and, before they seperated they had agreed to see each other the next day. Delphine seemed happy to go alone as she made her way to Rayna's rooms. Cosima had made her way to Juliette's rooms. She had seen the smile on the agent's face when she entered and she paused, the smile had un-nerved her a little and she paused before approaching the girl. She could see the girl was waiting for her to talk and yet she was nervous of coming off... weird. She had taken a breath then moved closer, smiling a little shyly before she spoke. 

"Juliette?"

"Yes... and you are?"

The girl sounded bored and Cosima had swallowedm forcing herself to speak as if Juliette was a normal girl and she was the girl's friend. 

"Cosima... Cosima Niehaus."

Juliette had smiled. 

"Shy?"

"A... little."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding? You sing like an angel..."

"I'm no angel Cosima."

This was the first hint Cosima had seen of Juliette's lonely lifestyle. She seemed almost lost. 

"Well, that's okay neither am I."

Cosima had smiled. 

"Rumour has it you were into... well... some kind of drug?"

"For a while yes."

"Would you like to start again?"

Juliette paused. 

"What kind?"

"Pot?"

"I suppose we could try..."

Cosima had smiled, she had known that Juliette would say yes and she would have to share and yet, she had already made sure she had enough to last them both a long time. At least she hoped so. She had smiled as she lit up for both of them. Juliette had smiled, leaning back to smoke with a contented sigh, it might have been her first time but it felt right. Very right, almost as if she was supposed to do this. She knew she had to perform later and yet, somehow this felt as if it might help. 

They had sat in companionable silence for a time before she spoke. 

"So... you got anywhere to be after tonight's performance?"

Cosima had smiled. Success. She had hoped that the drug would open up the latent need she had seen in Juliette's eyes. The need for female companionship. 

"No, why do you ask?"

"Why do you think?"

Cosima had smirked. 

"Awh, you lonely, little starlet?"

"Why else would I ask if you were free...?"

Cosima had laughed softly. 

"Well, I am free... if you're sure you want to spend your time with a nerdy science type?"

"You joking? Look at you... you've been flirting since the second you got here..."

Cosima had laughed softly. 

"So, meet you back here after your set?"

"What about your... friend... you came here with?"

"I have a feeling she may be busy tonight."

"Who with?"

"Who do you think?"

"Rayna? She's not... like us."

"Ooh, oh yes she is... she's just not that into you..."

A pause, Cosima's voice grows huskier as she adds. 

"I am."

She had risen, pausing to lean over and kiss Juliette, a kiss full of promise before she saunters out to meet Delphine. They had not planned to watch the sets together and yet they had been offered the chance and they saw no real reason to refuse. 

Juliette's set that night had been faster paced than usual and when she handed over to Rayna it seemed that Rayna and Delphine had liked one another just as much as Cosima and Juliette had.


End file.
